Kidnapped
by Secret Slayer
Summary: During season two... Every villain knows the best way to get to the slayer is through her family... Spike realises he may have bitten off more than he can chew!


**AN: **Just a random idea that popped into my head whilst I've been trying to update my other stories! This is something that could have happened if Dawn had been about during season two... I hope you like this! Please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: Joss owns all... he's the legend of legends...**

**Summary: **During season two... Every villain knows the best way to get to the slayer is through her family... Spike realises he may have bitten off more than he can chew!

**Kidnapped**

**By Secret Slayer**

"Giles!" Buffy yelled desperately, "Giles!"

The Watcher quickly appeared from behind the stacks.

"Good lord, Buffy, what is it?"

Buffy looked at Giles, fear plain in her eyes.

"Spike took Dawn," she answered, something in her face becoming harder. "I need to get her back."

Buffy quickly went to the cage in the library where the more dangerous items were kept. In a speed only a slayer could achieve she assembled some of the crudest and sharpest weapons, quickly putting them into a large leather bag. Once done, she headed for the exit, but not before turning to Giles one last time.

"If that vampire has hurt one hair on her head," she said through gritted teeth, "I'll kill him."

* * *

"What's this?" Dawn asked, pointing to a blunt object on the wall.

"A mallet," Spike answered impatiently.

"What about this?" she asked, pointing to a pretty sharp object beside it.

"A dagger," Spike replied, again in the same tone.

"And this?"

Spike growled and stood from his chair so quickly, it flew back and smashed against the harsh concrete floor. Dawn shrieked and returned to the chair she should have been tied to... if she hadn't wriggled so much.

"Stop asking bloody questions!" Spike yelled, "Your my hostage not my bleedin' guest!"

Dawn pouted and folded her arms defiantly over her chest, "Whatever."

Spike glared at the eleven year old.

"You know," Dawn began, smirking boldly, "My sister's gonna kill you."

Spike chuckled, "Not if I kill her first."

Dawn frowned and scowled at the bleached abductor, "You couldn't. You're not strong enough."

Spike's eyes flashed gold. "What the bloody hell do you know?! I could take your sis any bloody day I want to."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah right! You've been here how long?"

"Two weeks," Spike mumbled, sitting on a nearby crate.

"See?! You cant do it. She is _so _much better than you!" Dawn smiled in triumph, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder.

Spike stood from his crate, this time more slowly. He walked towards Dawn, smirking at the way her heart picked up in pace, and just as he was in front of her, he knelt down to her level.

"Just waitin' for the right moment," Spike said lowly, "Then I'll suck her dry."

Dawn's eyes momentarily widened, before the stubbornness came back, "Whatever."

That was the last straw.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Spike growled as he stood, "You should be terrified! Crying and weepin'! Anything!"

Spike began to pace the factory floor, hands on hips. However, he stopped when he heard an annoying girlish giggle.

"Now what?" he asked, glaring at Dawn.

"You're funny," she smiled.

"I bloody am not!" he defied.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"To! Oh bloody hell!"

Spike turned his back on the brunette and reached into his duster pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, putting it between his lips and sighing with some relief.

"I like you."

Spike almost choked on his cigarette as he spat it out to the ground.

"What?! Take that back!"

Dawn smiled affectionately at Spike and stood from her seat.

"You're not so bad," she continued.

"Stop there!" Spike growled, "Before I get the bleedin' gag out again."

Dawn ignored him, "I think you're kinda sweet for a vampire."

"I am-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Deny it all you want," she said, noticing the TV in the corner, "But you could have killed me by now, but you didn't. I hope my sister doesn't kill you. I think you're funny."

Spike stared open mouthed at the child, completely lost for words.

"Can I watch TV?" Dawn asked.

Spike sighed and waved a hand towards the TV. "Knock yourself out."

* * *

Buffy approached the factory, stake in hand and the heavy weapons bag over her shoulder. She cautiously opened the factory door and crept towards the sound of a TV. She frowned when she saw Spike sitting on a crate, his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. She silently dropped the bag and jumped into the room, stake raised and ready to dust.

"Spike, give me back my sister!"

Spike looked up, a beaming grin on his face.

"About bloody time!" he said, pointing towards a decrepit TV, "The little monster's over there."

Buffy frowned and looked at her sister, who was innocently enjoying some black and white show.

"Dawn?" Buffy called, slightly confused.

Dawn turned around and frowned when she saw her sister, "Oh, you're here."

"I saved you," Buffy said flatly, glancing between vampire and sister. To be honest, Spike looked more tortured than Dawn.

"Yes you bloody did," Spike sighed with pure joy.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Guess we better get going," Dawn grumbled as she walked over to Buffy. She quickly glanced at Spike, "Thanks for kidnapping me. It was _so _much better than going to Janice's party."

With that Dawn walked towards the exit.

Buffy gave Spike a weird look, before saying, "I'd threaten to stake you for kidnapping my sister, but frankly, I think even you've been through enough."

Spike smiled gratefully, but then something in his eyes darkened, "Slayer?"

"What now?"

"Next time... I'll kill you."

Buffy scoffed, "Whatever."

"Bloody hell."

**The End**

**AN: **There you have it! My first Buffy one shot... I hope it wasn't too bad... please leave a review if you liked... I kind of enjoyed writing it, but it was mostly to try and relieve some of that darn writer's block! He he!

thanks x


End file.
